The Akatsuki's Nine Tail's Daughter
by JenniferRose886
Summary: what happens when Naruko comes back to Konoha to participate for the chuunin exams. what will everybody think of her when she comes wearing an Akatsuki's coat.
1. Story info and authors note

For everyone who loves Abuse's, torture, and neglect Naruko fanfics. This is my first fan-fiction story, that i'm working on. alone. i hope you all like it. i would love to here your advice to help my story get better. if i misspelled something. don't be afraid that i would hate you or anything. please help me entertain you.

What this story/Fan-fiction about.

Naruko (female Naruto) was abused from the hidden leaf village. they beat and raped her. one day the abuse went to far that she was on the brink of death. The Akatsuki found her, and decided to take care of her, due to some history. Naruko soon comes back to join team 7, with Sasuke and Sakura. She gets missions from Akatsuki behind team 7 back. during the chuunin exams. she leaves and comes back home with the akatsuki.

(- I hope you love it. please don't be afraid to give me some tips. -)

 _ **(((- hey everyone. i was thinking of making another Fanfiction about 'Maximum Ride' if you love to read it. i would have it up by 06-10-16. i would still be uploading chapters for this one. i'm just thinking about making another one while i do this. if you have any ideas. tell me. just message me anytime. i will get back to you. -)))**_


	2. Information's

this is not part of the story. i made this to help people know some things about Naruto.

\- Character's-

Naruko Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Minato Namikaze (Naruko father. -dead-), Kushina Uzumaki (Naruko mother. -dead-)

-Hand sign's-

Rat- Ox-Tiger-Hare-Dragon-Snake-Horse-Ram-Monkey-Roster-Dog-Boar

-5 element's-

Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning

-Kages-

Hokage- Fire lord. Mizukage- Water lord. Kazekage- Wind lord. Raikage- Lightning lord. Tsuchikag- Earth lord

-Ninja's/ Shinobi weapons-

Katanas- ninja swords. Neko te- gloves with spikes. Shuriken- Ninja stars

-Clans Names with special Powes-

Uchiha= Sharinga

Hyuga= Byakugan

Nara= Shadow control

Yamanaka= mind control

Inzuka= Dog ownr's/ ight with dog's

Aburame= control bug's

Akimichi= gets fat/ bigger

( - this is just some information's, for those who are new. if you still dont understand. just inbox me your question. - )


	3. Ch:1 Naruko is born

**-It was a peaceful night in the hidden leaf village. when all of a sudden a giant Fox with nine tails appear with an explosion.-**

 _"it's the Nine tails"_ those were the common words said from the villagers.

Nobody wanted to fight the Nine tails. Due to it's massive charka. _"get lord Hokaga"_ one of the chuunin said to the other. "we hold the demon back for as long as we can" as the man faced the demon along side with a few other chuunin's. "right" the guy said before he left to find the Hokage.

Little did he know that Lord Thrid was already on his way alongside with four ANBU's. The man known as Hiruzen Sarutobi. As Hiruzen appeared with four ANBU's. Two on each side. he started to walk up to everyone. he open his mouth ready to say "Everybody. do not run. we are going to get this Fox away from the village. do Not retreat!"Hiruzen said out loud so everybody close enough could hear.

"it's lord third." some of the chuunin's and jonin's said. as they all started their attack on the Nine tails. Little did they know that Kyuubi was under control of the Sharingan.

 **-Away from the village. where the Forth Hokage was fighting the Masked man. Somewhere in the middle of a forest. In a field.-**

 _"I see you are quite good. Minato. No wonder you became Hokage"_ the masked man said as he took some steps forward towards Minato.

The masked man was wearing a long black coat that covered his entire body except his face. That was being covered by a orange mask with black twirls, and one eye hole.

 _"I see you are quite good your self. able to hold me back long enough."_ Minato said as he was heavily breathing.

His white coat with red flame's mark on the bottom. With the Kenji on his back that said 'Hokage'.

 _"I still got some trick's up my sleeve's."_ Minato said as he disappeared behind the Masked man and hit him in the back with one of his fist. The masked man was then sent flying, only to land on his feet. As he got up and faced Minato. Then Minato disappear, only to appeared behind him again and side kicked him in the face, sending the masked man flying. This time rolling on the floor to be stopped by a tree.

 _"ah. I see why they called you the Yellow flash"_ as he got up, dusting some dirt off his cloths. _"But I also see how."_ pointing to a kunai that was on the floor with a sealing note that was clearly the Hokage's handwriting.

They begin to fight in taijutsu, that soon lead to Ninjutsu. That soon lead to an all out brawl.

After a few more attack's and some explosion's here and there. While the masked man was now avoiding the spots where Minato had set up his Kunai's. After some beating giving and receiving. Minato finally got the masked man to drop the Jutsu on the Kyuubi . The masked man retreated after that. 'who was that guy, and how was he controlling the Nine tails.' he thought to himself. "now I got to see Kushina, and Naruko" he said to himself as he started to run towards his wife and newborn child.

 **-In the forest were Kushina was holding baby Naruko. From were Minato left them to fight the Masked man. After he Captured them.-**

As Minato appeared.

Kushina turned around holding a kunai in her right hand, while holding Naruko in her left.

"it's me, Kushina" Minato said as he was walking toward his wife, and daughter. "Minato. oh thank god, that you are safe" kushina said as she dropped the kunai.

Minato walked up to them and hugged her, with Naruko in the middle. _"is that guy dead?"_ Kushina asked while looking into Minato eyes. _"no. he got away after I managed to get him separated from the Kyuubi"_ Minato said back. While he looked down at his daughter. smiling. _"it's my fault. that he almost took you away from me. if only I would had made some better seal's. if only.."_

He was cut off from Kushina kiss. "you tried the best you could. you are right. it is your fault. Its your fault that I'm still here with Naruko. so please stop saying that".  
Kushina said with tears in her eye.

"sorry" Minato said, as he kissed Kushina forhead. He then looked towards the hidden leaf village. "it looks like that Hiruzen managed to get the kyuubi out the village in time" as he smiled. "He still got it." Kushina said with a smiled.

From out of nowhere. The kyuubi appeared right behind Minato. As minato got up with a kunai ready for a fight. "Kushina can you walk?" he asked never leaving his eyes off the Nine tails. "yea" as she got up and started running away. Right when she begin to run. Kyuubi let one of his claws to attack Kushina holding Naruko.

As the smoke died down. Naruko was on the floor crying. above her was Kushina with Minato right behind her. With a claw through there bodies. _"I'm going to seal... Kyuubi in Naruko"_ he finished saying with blood trailing down his lip.

 _"yea. I think that's the best idea"_ Kushina said with pain in her voice. As Minato got ready to performed the jutsu. _"say your last word's before we head to the after life."_ Minato said holding his hand steady.

 _"Naruko. grow up strong. you don't have to make a lot of friend, but have some who you love. Don't forget to brush your teeth twice a day. Also eat your vegetables. don't be like your father. I'm sorry that we can't be in your life. but enjoy it. I love you. we love you Naruko"_ Kushina said as she had tears coming down her cheeks.

 _"Naruko. as your father all I have to say. is don't fall in love with many guy's. just find one who will be there for ever."_ "sealed" Minato said,as he and kushina disappeared in a poof, the same as Kyuubi was then sucked into Naruko. with a seal appearing on Naruko stomach.

Soon Hiruzen appeared with his four ANBU by his side the entire time. One of the ANBU picked up baby Naruko and handed to the new Hokage. "sir. I believe this is the child of Minato and Kushina" he said as he gave Hiruzen the child, who was crying. "yea. I think this is her." as Hiruzen looked at the forest and the field. "don't worry Minato and Kushina. I promise that Naruko will grow up to be the best Kunoichi in the world and will protect this village that you both died for"

oh, he was so wrong, but the same time. right.

(- I hoped you like it. I will have chapter 2 ready by Thursday. if I misspelled something, please message me. -)


	4. Ch:2 Growing up

The Akatsuki's Nine Tail's Daughter. Chapter 2: Growing up

 **During the 6 Years After the birth of Naruko/ Kyuubi Attack.**

Naruko had been kicked out from the orphanage that raised her since being brought back by Hiruzen. Nobody knew that Naruko was the only child of the 4th Hokage and Kushina. After bringing Naruko home. "Don't disclose this information with nobody" said the Hokage to the four ANBU's.

Hiruzen held a meeting with the council which was a bad idea. The council decided to tell the clans and some villagers about Naruko. The orphanage then kicked her out due to the other kids beating on her.

 _"It's because of you that my mother is dead"_

 _"It because of you that I have no home"_

Those were the commons things said to Naruko. Even the caretakers wanted her out. So one day they decided to kick her out to the streets where she was abused, tortured, and even raped. Naruko tried to stay away from everyone, but that's hard for a six year old girl that's wanders around at night. One day when she was digging through the garbage, she was attacked again by a stranger. "Hey! Get away from there!" A man said as he looked at Naruko who was wearing orange pants rolled up that was also being held up by a string at the bottom, and a giant white t-shirt that was covered with dirt and holes. She had on plastic bags that were supposed to be shoes. She backed up with fear, holding up her hands to defend.

"Oh. Look what we got here. Well if it isn't the demon" the man said as he started to walk up to Naruko.

"Please don't hurt me." Naruko said as she continues to walk back slowly. "I didn't do anything wrong" as she backed up against the wall.

The man got really close and grabbed her arm. "You aren't going anywhere. I'm going to have some fun with you" he said as he punched her in the stomach, making her fall to the ground, holding her out in pain.

He then followed up with some kicks as Naruko tried to curl up into a ball to protect herself. He then picked her up by the arm and threw her to the wall, and banged her head against the wall, leaving her dazed out. He then Pulled down her pants, and pushed himself in. After minutes, that felt like hours to Naruko. He finally stopped. As the man look down at Naruko, who was bleeding from where she just got raped. He smiled to himself. Admiring his work, he decided to have more fun. He took out a knife and stabbed her in the back. Naruko soon screamed out in pain. "Don't worry bitch. I won't kill you" the man said as he drove the knife down again. Naruko then tried to crawl away. The man accidently stab her through the stomach, which made her spit out blood. The man soon realized what he had just done and he turned around and walk back inside his store not even trying to help. Naruko soon turn on her side, looking up at the sky.

 _"What did I do wrong, to make everybody hate me?"_ she coughed up some blood.

 _"It doesn't matter now. At least now, I won't get hurt again"_ as she closed her eyes, ready for death. That never came.

 **In the Uchiha's compound. After the massacre of the clan**. **Sasuke and Itachi house.**

As sasuke stood there in pure shock. Looking at his mother and father. Lifeless on the floor. Above his parents's were his own brother. A young Itachi that was Still in his ANBU uniform. As Sasuke tried to open his mouth to speak. None came, only screams as he charge at his older brother. Itachi put his younger brother in a genjutsu. that made Sasuke fall to the floor screaming, and soon past out.

 _"sorry Sasuke. I did this for you. I hope when you grow up, you'll understand"_ As Itachi walked over to his younger brother that was still past out.

He bend down and brush Sasuke hair.

 _"until then, hate me, seek me, and one day kill me. That's how you can restore the clan, and... yourself"._

Itachi soon said as he got back up, and walked to the door. He turned back around to see his younger brother waking up.

'he always never gave up'

He then went out the door, leaving sasuke looking at him, as he disappeared into darkness. Sasuke look up _"I will kill you Itachi !"_ he said with all the energy he had left.

 **Outside with Itachi walking down the streets of Konoha. Walking towards where he was supposed to meet Pain and Konan.**

Itachi was replaying what he heard after he walked out.

 _"I will kill you Itachi !"_

As Itachi was walking past an ally way. He spotted Naruko who was till past out on the dirty floor. Her clouts rip and torn. Her back that was all bloody.

'isn't that the Nine tails girl?' Itachi thought to himself as he was walking towards the unconscious Naruko. He stop and look her over.

"I guess this was it for you huh". Itachi said to himself.

"hhhh..hel... help... please" Naruko said trying to reach out to Itachi.

'looks like the kid still has heart.' Itachi thought to himself.

He then bend down and pick her up, bridal style. then walking towards the street, before jumping up in the air and landing on a roof of some store.

 _"don't worry kid. You and me are outcasts. We outcasts are to stick together"_ Itachi said as he started to jump on top of roof tops. pasting everyone who was still out at night.

As he stop at the edge of the village. he turn to face the village. _"any last word's before we leave?"_ he said to Naruko.

"no" was all she said as she began to close her eyes.

Soon Itachi left the village and was heading towards to meet this group Call Akatsuki.


	5. Ch:3 Pain is Pain

(Thank you everybody for all the support. I promise I'll get my grammar better, as well as my spelling.)

 **Outside of Konohagakure, Itachi was walking through the woods while holding Naruko, who was still asleep. Walking towards (where ever) to meet with the Akatsuki's.**

Itachi was walking down a path through the woods carrying Naruko who was still bleeding from the back. Itachi thought to himself. 'Maybe I should drop her of somewhere. Someone could take her in or something. I don't want to leave her somewhere where she could get abused again'.

Itachi decided to stop and set up camp, and to heal Naruko. Itachi laid down Naruko. He took a look at her stomach, surprising the wounds were already healing. 'Looks like the Nine Tails chakra is helping. Good. All I have to do is wrap her up' thought Itachi. Itachi then took out some bandages that were in his pouch that was on the back of his belt. He took of her shirt and began the process carful to not stare to long at the scars, black and blue, and other wounds that no six year old should have. 'Huh. I guess even villagers could be monsters sometime too' Itachi thought to himself, after finishing the wrapping.

 **In the deepest part of Naruko mind.**

 _"Where am i? And why?"_ Naruko said as she looked around. _"Why am I in a sewer?"_ Naruko said out loud. She started to walk down the hall, toward where she heard some sounds. _"This hallway is long. It's also surprising that I'm not falling in this deep water"_ Naruko continue to say as she kept on walking.

When she got to the end, the walls just disappeared. She noticed a big gate in front of her. The gate was about forty feet tall. She came real close to the gate to see if there was something, or someone in there.

 _"Hello. Is there somebody in there? I'm kind of lost and I was hoping someone could explain why I'm here."_ Naruko asked as she touched the gate.

When she touched the gate, two big red eyes appeared with slits. **"** **What do a human want with me?"** A deep loud voice echoed. As the eyes got higher, the light started to shine more as the figure got closer. It was a giant orange fox with nine tails.  
Naruko jumped back in fear, and put both her arms up to protect herself, as she was now on the floor.

 _"Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to bother you"_ A scared Naruko said.

 **'** **Looks like she's not scared of how I look/ but scared that she bother me'** the Nine Tails thought to itself. **'** **I can't blame her. She did have a hell of a life, all because of me.'**

 **"** **Look here kid. I'm not going to hurt you. I won't get anything from doing so. Why don't you come in here so we can talk?"** the demon said.

 _"Why are you in a cage, if you don't mind me asking?"_ Naruko said as she got up. Hesitantly walked in. she walked in, but stood up. Not sure if the giant fox was going to attack or not. " _Can I ask you a question?"_ Naruko asked keeping her eyes on the fox.

 **"** **You know you do ask a lot of questions. First I'm here because someone put me here".**

The kyuubi said, laying its head down on its paws. "Who put you here?" Naruko asked with curiosity. The Kyuubi just sigh. **"** **First you know about seals and stuff right?"** Kyuubi asked. "Yea. That's when something is sealed inside of something". " **Correct. So you know about the fourth Hokage, right?"** Kyuubi added. "Yea he was the master of seals right. That's what I heard. Anyway what does he have to do with you being here" Naruko asked confused. **"** **Well, six years ago. I was sealed inside someone. Just like how, im sealed in you".** "wa… wai.. Wait. You're sealed In... In... In me?" Kyuubi just nodded. "So I'm really am a demon. Since you're in me, then you are me" Naruko said as she crouched down and began to cry. "I never knew that I was a demon. i.. I thought I did something wrong and everybody hated me. it was…" **"** **You are no demon. It's my fault that they think so".** Kyuubi said as it wrap its tail around her for comfort. "You never told me your name" Naruko said while trying to say.

 **"** **kurama"** Kyuubi said.

After crying for some time now, while Kurama continued to rub Naruko back. "Who was you sealed inside, before me?" Naruko asked.

 **" I was sealed inside your mother. Kushina Uzumaki" **Kurama answered.

 _"So I do have a mom. Do you know my father?"_ Naruko asked.

 **"Yea. His name was Minato. Minato Namikaze. Also known as your Forth Hokage"** Kurama answered.

 _"Wow. I never knew that I had cool parents. Too bad that they never took care of me"_ Naruko said with anger in her tone.

 **"Naruko. Don't be mad at them. They did it so yo"**

 _"I don't care! Why will they risked there lifes for people who would torture and hurt me. They should had never did anything for people who don't deserve to be saved"_ Naruko said with anger and sadness in her voice.

 **"Naruko. Do you have anybody special in your life?'** Kurama asked, trying to change the subject.

 _"Yea I do. That person means everything to me. Even if I just met her"_ Naruko answered. Wiping the tears away from her eyes.

 **"Who is that person?"** Kurama asked confused.

 _"You're the first person to be nice to me. You didn't look at me like how everybody else do"_ Naruko said back with a smile.

 **"Oh. Well since me and your mother was close. How would you like it if I was your mother?"** Kurama asked.

 _"I would love that. But how can you be my mom, if your a fox. And I'm a human"._ Naruko said back.

 **"Well I could give you some of my blood. But you would become a demon. Your lifespan would increase. Your appearance would change too".** Kurama answered. **"Are you sure you want that?"**

 _"I don't care. If I can be just like you. Then it's worth it"._ Naruko said with pure determination.

 **"Very well then".** Kurama said, as she grabed Naruko in her paw. **"After this you would wake up, in the real world. But you would be able to visit me when you're asleep. See you later kit"** Kurama said as she drove one of her claws in Naruko stomach. **  
**

Naruko screamed. This was the most pain she ever dealt with.

 **"Sorry Naruko. I see you later"**

Naruko soon disappeared with bright light.

 **Outside with Itachi and Naruko.**

Naruko soon began to awake. Itachi noticed the movement and kept his eyes on her. 'looks like she up, with no problems'

 _"you're awake now"_ Itachi asked, while Naruko got scared from his deep voice.

 _"who are you? Why did you help me?"_ Naruko asked with fear in her voice.

 _"I helped you because I can't stand people who would hurt kids, even if she has a demon inside her. Plus I don't see you as a demon."_ Itachi said, trying to keep his voice low.

 _"You don't see me as a demon?"_ Naruko asked.

 _"No. why should i?"_ Itachi asked. Naruko just shook her head. Trying to hide her smile.

 _"What are you going to do now, that you're out the village?"_ Itachi asked keeping his eyes on her. Making sure she won't try to lie. Being a Ninja, and ANBU teaches you if someone is lying or not, unless they can control their chakra. 'I'm sure she won't lie to me' Itachi thought to himself.

 _"I don't know. I never been out the village before"_ Naruko said while looking down.

 _"You can come with me for now. I can take care of you, until you're ready to take care of yourself. I can also train you, so you won't have to be weak again"_ Itachi asked.

Naruko got up and ran to Itachi and gave him a hug. _"Really? You would do that for me?"_ Naruko asked never letting go of Itachi.

 _"Sure. Why not?"_ Itachi asked, while rubbing her back. _"But I have to tell you something first. I'm a missing-Nin. People would be after us. We can never return to Konoha. I'm also joining this group called Akatsuki's. I'm on my way to meet them now. There all powerful, so it's not like you won't be protected or do you still want this life? You would be hunted for the rest of your life. Not just by Konoha, but all the villages."_

 _"I don't care"_ Naruko said while still hugging Itachi.

 _"Fine. We leave at noon. You better rest for now"_ Itachi said.

 _"Ok"_ Naruko said. As she let go of Itachi and laid down on the floor with her head on Itachi lap.

 _'Why is she being so close to me? I always saw her as someone who tries to get away from people, especially guys. So why me?'_ Itachi thought to himself.

( I hope you all like my story so far. I had to update this chapter due to some mistakes I had. Ok I still have some mistakes here and there. But hey, I'm trying.)

(Also. I'm changing the story plot a bit. Instead of her coming back at the Chuunin exams. I will have her comeback gradation day. she would be assign to team 7. She would still be part of the Akatsuki, but she would keep that hidden. I hope you like the new idea)


	6. Ch:4 Having family

**Back at Konoha, Hokage office.**

 _"_ _Lord third. The Uchiha clan has just been wiped out. I have word that there is only one survivor"_ An ANBU came into the office.

 _"_ _What! Who is the lone survivor?"_ Hiruzen asked with anger in his tone. _'_ _I should have guessed that the council would do that'_ Hiruzen thought to himself. _"_ _From the reports I received. A child name Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha". "I see. Who wiped out the Uchiha's?"_ Hiruzen asked with curiosity. _"_ _Some say it was Itachi, due to him not being found with the others"_ The ANBU said.

 _"_ _What do you think happened?"_ Hiruzen asked. _"_ _I do believe that Itachi did in fact kill all the Uchiha's, due to the fact that Sasuke was found alive with no scratches"_. The ANBU answered. _"_ _I want you to get ANBU teams 3, 4, 7, and 9, to go out and search the areas outside the village. Also get a group of Chuunin's to search the village"_ "yes sir" The ANBU answered.

 _"_ _Also, we have word that Naruko is missing"_ The ANBU added _. "What!"_ Hiruzen asked with more anger, than when he found out about the Uchiha massacre. _"_ _Did you search the Hokage's monuments?"_ Hiruzen asked. _"_ _We did sir. We checked all the places where she hides. WE even checked the 4_ _th_ _house"_ The ANBU answered. Hiruzen sat back down on his chair. _'_ _If it's not one thing, it's the other'_. Hiruzen thought to himself _. "Get Kakashi to search for Naruko"_ Hiruzen said. _"_ _Yes sir"_. The ANBU answered while disappearing.

'When I die, Minato is going to kill me again, for losing his daughter' Hiruzen thought to himself as he sat back down with his head resting facedown into his hands.

 **Morning, with Itachi and Naruko.**

"Hey kid, were leaving" Itachi said while tapping Naruko on the shoulder, who was still asleep on his lap. Naruko started to wake up with a yawn. "5 more minutes" Naruko asked tryiny to go back to sleep. 'I guess I have to pinch her neck' Itachi thought to himself with a smile. "oouuuccchh" Naruko jumped up hold her neck. "Why you did that?" Naruko asked while rubbing the side of her neck. "I said were leaving. You better get ready in 5 minutes, or I'm leaving you" Itachi said with annoyance. Naruko got up and dust herself off. She them comb her hair with her hand, trying to put her hair down. "I'm ready" she said as she turned around and looked at Itachi who was already ready. "How did you?" Naruko asked with her mouth dropped open. "Being a shinobi, you always have to be ready" Itachi said while walking toward her. "You better close your mouth, before a bug flies in" Itachi added.

 **A few hours of walking.**

 _"_ _Were here"_ Itachi said stopping. _"_ _There's nobody here"_ Naruko said while looking around. _"_ _Think like a ninja for once"_ Itachi told Naruko. Naruko then looked up at the trees and saw two people standing in the trees. Right before she can say anything they dropped down. The two people were wearing the same clouths, which was a long black coat, with red clouds on it. The tall one was a male with orange hair. He looks like he is around his early 20s. He had these weird piercings on his face and ears. The female had purple hair with a purple rose on top. She did not have any piecing's.

 _"_ _You're Pain and Konan right?"_ Itachi asked. Looking at the two Ninja's in front of him. Naruko ran behind Itachi and grabbed his shirt. Looking to his right at the two Ninja's in front of them.

The male was the first one to speak. _"_ _Isn't it wise to say your name before you ask for someone else's?"_ _"_ _Itachi. Itachi Uchiha"_ Itachi said never looking away from them. _"_ _Pain…_ _The leader of the Akatsuki's."_ Pain said _. "I also thought I told you to come alone"_ Pain added pointing towards Naruko. _"_ _whats her name?"_ the purple haired Female asked. _"_ _Go on. Tell them your name"_ Itachi told Naruko moving her in front of him, but keeping his right hand on her shoulder for comfort.

 _"_ _Uzumaki. Naruko Uzumaki"_. Naruko said while trembling. Pain looked rather surprised. _"_ _Pain. Is everything ok?"_ The purple haired female asked while looking at him. _"_ _Yea. It's nothing Konan"_ Pain reassured. _"_ _Tell me Naruko"_ Pain said while stepping forward. _"_ _Who's your parents?"_ He asked. Hoping to find out the right answer he was looking for. Naruko took a step back only to lean on Itachi chest. Naruko wasn't sure to tell him the truth or not. _"_ _I... I don't know. I never met them"_ Naruko answered.

 _"_ _What does her parents got to do with anything?"_ Itachi asked. " _She might be my younger cousin"_ Pain said. Everyone looked shook even Konan. _"_ _How… How is that possible?"_ Konan asked. _"_ _She's part of the Uzumaki clan. My mother Fuso, was part of the Uzumaki clan"_ Pain said as he crouched down. _"_ _I know you know that your mother is Kushina. Your part of my family"_ Pain said, as Naruko looked more surprised than anyone else.

Before anybody else could say anything, Naruko ran up to Pain and hugged him, with tears in her eyes. _"_ _Pain, we're bringing her with us as well?"_ Konan asked _. "Of course. She's family and family stays together"_ Pain answered. Pain got up. _"_ _Come on. We're all heading home? By the way Itachi, Your with us"_ Pain said. Konan than went up to see Naruko and patted her head. _"_ _Come on Naru-chan. Let's head home"_ Honan said with a smile. Naruko soon began to cry again. _"_ _whats the matter?"_ Konan said as she took Naruko in an in brace. _"_ _I never had a home before. I also never had family before"_ Naruko said in between weeps.

"Itachi come here for sec" Pain ordered his new subordinate. "Do you know anything about her?" Pain asked. "Yea, But it's a long story" Itachi said. "We got plenty of time" Pain said back as he looked at Konan and Naruko who was still hugging.

 _"_ _Where are we going by the way?"_ Itachi asked, also looking at the girls. _"_ _Amegakure"_ Pain answered.

"Now tell me about Naruko" Pain said. Itachi soon began to tell Pain about how the incident with the Kyuubi and how she was abused and tortured. He soon began to tell him about night that he found Naruko on the floor bloody and dirty, and how they ended up together.

"I see" Pain said with anger in his tone. "Thank you Itachi" Pain said. "Konan. Let's go home" Pain ordered. Konan soon picked up Naruko bridal style, and soon began to walk. Naruko wrapped her arms around Konan neck and buried her face in her chest. "coming" Konan said, with a smile.

(I hope you like this story so far. I was thinking of changing the plot a little bit. I'm sorry that I made Pain a little nice. Well I hope you like the story so far.)


	7. Ch:5 Nice and uhhh

**Amegakure.**

As Pain, Itachi, and Konan, who's carrying Naruko, was walking towards the tower when they spotted a man who was sitting on the steps holding a tall and wide sword. The huge iron sword had an odd opening at the bottom half...for decapitating humans. The man was tall wearing the same cloak as Pain and Konan. He had a red line that was arcoss his face, that some would mistake as his mouth. The red line had lines all over his face, coming down to his chin. The man had a scar that was shape as a X, with white bandages on the sides his face, with his village head band on his forehead.

 _"Juzo. What are you doing here so early?"_ pain asked as he continues to walk.

 _"The mission was easy. I got the job done. I already hand it in the corpse"_ Juzo said as he got up. _"By the way, why the fuck is there a kid in your arms Konan?"_ Juzo asked with annoyance in his voice. Juzo than got up, as he kept his eyes on Naruko, who simply just put her head in Konan chest. _"I didn't sign up to be a fucking babysitter"_ Juzo said as he swung his sword over his back.

 _"Juzo. WATCH YOUR MOUTH. You will never talk like that to my family again"_ Pain said with anger in his tone, scaring everyone. Juzo, who simply took a step back and said"Sorry" before turning around and heading into the tower.

 _"That's my partner?"_ Itachi asked. 'Great. Now I have to deal with a jackass' Itachi thought to himself.

 _"Yea. Trust me. You would love him"_ Konan said sarcastically.

Naruko looked at everyone and notice that Pain, Itachi, and that guy Juzo all had headbands with a cut through them.

 _"Why do you all have a cross on your headbands?"_ Naruko asked.

 _"because_ _we renounce our loyalty to the villages. We now only take care of ourselves"_ _said Pain, looking at Naruko. "To put it more simply, we renounce our loyalty to the villages. We now don't have a village to go back to"_ Pain said as he looked at Naruko, who just nodded.

"Konan. Can you bring Naruko in and get her settled.." Pain said as he walked past Konan. while Naruko just smiled.

 _"Naruko. This will be your new home for now on. If you need anything, just ask. Please don't go on your own. This area is very dangerous, so anyone sees a cute girl like you"_ Pain said as he rubs Naruko head. _"Who knows what will happen"_ Pain continued, as he forced a smile on his face.

Konan put down Naruko. "Come on Naru. Let's get you settled" Konan said as she grabbed Naruko's hand and started walking in. "see you later Onii-chan" Naruko said smiling.

 **[Japanese way of saying big brother]** ( **A/N) {I can't leave out the Japanese. This is still based of Naruto} **

**Naruko, and Konan walked inside. Leaving Pain and Itachi alone…**

 _"Itachi. I'm going to explain why the Akatsuki's was formed"_ Pain said.

 **-A/N. (think when Pain [Nagato] told Naruto about his past)-**

 _"That's why you want strong People. To help you accomplish your goal"_ Itachi said looking into Pain eyes.

" _Our goal"_ Pain corrected.

 _"Fine, I'll join"_ Itachi said.

"Good" Pain said.

 _"Now, you'll have to wear one of the cloaks we have"_ Pain said, as he turned around walking towards the door. He stopped, and turned around _. "Oh yea. I almost forgot something"_ Pain said as he tossed Itachi a ring. _"That's yours. Wear it on your Right Ring Finger"_ Pain said as Itachi slip it on.

" _Welcome to the Akatsuki's"_ Pain said, as he continued on walking inside.

'Great. Now I have to play dress up' Itachi thought to himself. Looking at the ring, he saw his refection. 'At least this could be useful' as his eyes went from black to red, with 3 tomoe [commas around the pupil's]

 **In the woods, were four teams of ANBU's were flying through the tree's…**

"Stop here" One of the ANBU's said. They all stop and looked at the one who spoke. "Why the fuck, are we looking for the Demon brat?" he said. "Let's just head back and tell Lord Hokage that we couldn't find anything" he said as he looked at everyone who nodded, except one.

"I won't abandon nobody, whether they're a demon or not" a white haired man said. "Why would you risk your lives for a demon that probably killed your friends or family?" the man said as he crossed his arms over his chest. All ANBU's member's had to wear that consist of black clothing, a gray flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their lowerback and a signature spiral tattoo on the shoulders. ANBU's also has to wear a mask that resembles an animal. The guy who spoke, had a Lion mask.

"If she was the demon who killed them. She would had killed those who torture her" the white hair man said. He had the same uniform as everyone else's except for a Dog's mask. "Dog. What is your successful rate?" Lion asked. "98%, sir" the white haired man said, now known as Dog. "So you can do this mission by yourself. Unless anyone wants to go with you" Lion said as he looked at everyone. "I go" A purple hair woman said. She had a Cat mask. "Fine. Anyone else?" Lion asked. This time nobody raised their hands, or said anything. "Dog and Cat. Your orders are the same. Find Naruko Uzumaki. We how ever will look for Itachi Uchiha". "Yes sir" both Dog and Cat said.

"Good. Let's go chumps" he said to everyone else who simply nodded. Everyone left, leaving Dog and Cat alone.

"Why did you offer to help?" Dog asked, after everyone left.

"Because I sign up to protect my home, and everyone in it". Cat said, as she got ready to move. "Come on. We have a 6 year old to find" cat said, as she dashed off.

"Huh. Looks like she really cares" he said. 'cares too much'. Dog thought to himself before chasing after his Partner.

( I hoped you like it.)


	8. Ch:6 Cool fox shirt

**A/N (sorry everyone. I got the names wrong. [Dog is Cat.] [Cat is Dog.] I'm so sorry guys. I fix it when I have a chance. As long as you know that the names are reverse, than its fine. Also I have a lot on my mind about the next chapter, and I don't feel like writing it down on paper. So…)**

 **Inside the Akatsuki tower…**

Naruko was taking a bath with Konan while Itachi and Pain was getting to know each other, while sitting at a table. Juzo was standing by the window looking out at the rain that stormed on.

"You don't talk much do you?" Itachi asked Juzo while looking at him. Pain just sat back and watched.

"So what" Juzo said, never looking away from the window.

"Well I just want to know, who the fuck you are, before I have to let you watch my back. You might in fact bite me with those ugly teeth of yours" Itachi said, while Pain just smiled.

Juzo looked at Itachi and pointed his sword at him. "So what you're saying is, you don't trust me" Juzo asked.

"Yea, that's exactly what I'm saying" Itachi said. Keeping his eyes on Juzo, making sure he won't try nothing stupid.

"Fine. Im Juzo. Juzo Biwa. I'm one of the seven swordsmen. Please, I don't sign autograph" Juzo said sarcastically. "Anyway. I joined because I want to get stronger, so I can beat my rival" Juzo continue with anger, thinking about his rival.

Juzo than, swung his sword at Itachi, who jumped back, easily.

"Next time, you talk about my face again. I KILL YOU" Juzo said cocky.

"Maybe you better get stronger. Because if I wanted to. I can kill you right now" Itachi said, as he appeared behind Juzo with a Kunai at his throat.

 **Pain POV. A few second ago…**

Juzo than swung his sword at nothing, smiling as he thought he hit something. I than looked at Itachi, who eyes turned red with 3 Commas likes around his pupil. 'Hmm. Sharingan' I thought to myself.

Itachi got up and started to walk towards Juzo who was holding his sword.

"Next time, you talk about my face again. I KILL YOU" Juzo said.

Itachi smiled to himself as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch.

"Maybe you better get stronger. Because if I wanted to. I can kill you right now" Itachi said, as Juzo looked Shock, and confused.

I just sat back and smiled to myself. 'Hmm. He used his Sharingan on Juzo. I sure as hell picked someone good' Pain thought to himself.

 **Regular POV…**

"How the hell did you get behind me" Juzo asked. "Sharingan" Itachi said as he withdrew his Weapon.

"I see" Juzo said, before swinging around his sword, missing Itachi only by an inch.

"I think you should have some more faith in me" Itachi said as he looked at Juzo.

"When did you put me in the GenJutsu Itachi?" Juzo asked with curiosity while he put his sword behind his back.

"When you looked at me for the first time" Itachi said.

'hmm. he had him in the Genjutsu since the beginning. wow. i'm impressed since most Uchiha's can't hold it that long' Pain thought to himself.

 **A few minutes after Juzo walked out. Naruko came out with Konan…**

"Onii-chan. Look" Naruko said running up to Pain smiling while trying to show off her new Shirt. It was big worn out white T-shirt with a Fox on it. "Konan said I can have it" Naruko said, happily.

"It looks good on you" Pain said, rubbing Naruko head while smiling.

"Look itachi. How does it look?" Naruko asked facing Itachi.

"Yea. It suits you" Itachi said smiling.

"Come on Naru. Let's give the guys some time to talk. Let's go upstairs. I can show you some cool things you can do with paper" Konan Said.

"OK" Naruko said before leaving out the room holding Konan's hand.

"It's sad. That how she gets all happy, about a worn out shrit" Pain said.

"Yea. But she keeps on smiling though. So what are you going to do about her" Itachi asked.

"I might have Konan take her shopping or something" Pain said

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Like I meant like 'training' her or something" Itachi said while looking At Pain.

"I'm probably going to have Konan teach her how to protect herself or something. Maybe some moves here and there" Pain said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you want, I can train her" Itachi asked while looking into Pain eyes.

"You would train her? Why?" Pain asked.

Itachi sat back. "She reminds me of my little brother. Also I can't help but feel bad about her. She should have never gone through that" Itachi said while looking at the ceiling.

"I see. Sorry for your lost. I know how it feels to lose people close to you" Pain reassured.

"He didn't die or anything, but knowing him. He probably try to focus on killing me for the rest of his life or something" Itachi said while smiling.

"I thought you had to wipe out all the Uchiha's. Didn't the council made you do it or something" Pain asked confused.

"Yea they did. But I can't ever kill my little brother" Itachi said.

"I see. Don't worry about it. It would make him stronger in the long run" Pain said.

"Yea. He was always someone to never give up" Itachi said while smiling again.

"I just notice something. You only smile when you talk about your brother. Or Naruko" Pain said while taking a closer look Itachi.

"Do i? Guess I can't help it" Itachi said while looking back at Pain.

"i guess so" Pain said leaning back in his chair.

 **Upstairs with Naruko and Konan…**

"That is so cool" Naruko said while looking at a paper rose. "How you do that? You didn't even touch it" Naruko asked happily.

"I'll teach you one day ok" Konan said. "come on, time for bed" She continued as she was pushing Naruko to the bed.

Naruko than sat down on the bed and laid down. "Can you stay with me until, I fall asleep?" Naruko asked.

"Sure" Konan said, before lying on the bed and putting an arm around her.

 **A few minutes, after Naruko fell asleep…** **In the hallway…**

Konan got up, steady to not wake up Naruko. As she stepped out into the hallway, she looked and saw Pain Leaning on the wall. "How is she?" Pain asked.

"Good. She just fell asleep after I showed her some stuff" Konan said. Pain just nodded.

"You know. Nagato. Ever since we found her, you been kinda… nice" Konan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she has the power to change people" Pain (Nagato) said.

"What do you mean people?" Konan asked, confused.

"Well, when I send that guy to go speak to Itachi about joining us. He was kind of… mean. When Juzo saw naruko. He Paused. You know damn well that Juzo hate kids. He would have killed her, even if we was there. And now you". Pain said.

"What about me. I didn't change" Konan said.

"Yea you did. You took a bath with her, Played with her. Even lay down while holding her"

"That means nothing. I was just taking care of a child" Konan said while blushing.

"Yea. Keep on telling yourself that. Anyway good night, you have a big day tomorrow" Pain said while walking past Konan.

"A mission?" Konan asked.

"Well kind of. You're going shopping with Naruko" Pain said.

"Shopping?" Konan asked.

"Yea. You don't expect her to wear your cloths all the time, now do ya" Pain said, as he started to walk off again.

'Yea. I guess she can change people. Even you Nagato' Konan thought to herself while looking into Naruko room, and smiling. "Yea. I did change" Konan said to herself.


	9. Ch:7 shopping and training

**Konoha. Hokage tower...**

"lord third. we have reports from ANBU". One chuunin said as he entered the Hokage office. The man had spiky hair that was tied in a pony tail. He has a scar that goes across his face, over his nose. "what is it Iruka?" Hiruzen (3rd Hokage) said.

"They couldn't find Naruko. Lion is leading them to Amegakure. They said they have word that Itachi is over there, He's joining an organization or something" Iruka said.

"Tell them, to fall back. I don't want to start a war with them. even if it's for Itachi. One man is not worth Thousands" Hiruzen said, as he let out a sigh.

"yes sir" Iruka said. "lord 3rd. I overheard some of the villagers talk about the day that Naruko was last seen in the village" Iruka continued.

"tell me. tell me what you heard" Hiruzen ordered.

"Naruko was going through some garbage or something. When the store owner found her and beat her. Than... than raped her" Iruka stop thinking of the harsh treatment the villagers gave her. "after he finished. he stab her a few times" "where?" Hiruzen asked. He was now standing, looking at Iruka with a angry face.

"I don't know. I didn't hear them say where" Iruka said.

"I want you to tell Ibiki to bring him in. tell him to go all out. NO RESTRICTIONS" Hiruzen said as he sat back down, trying to calm down.

"yes sir" Iruka said, before walking out the office.

'she could probably be dead by now' Hiruzen thought to himself. 'when I die. Minato will kill me... again' Hiruzen continued to think.

 **Forrest with Dog (Kakashi) and Cat (Yugau)...**

"I think we should head back" Cat said walking towards Dog, who was standing at the edge of the cliff looking at the view.

"yea. as much as I hate to say it. We can't find her. she's probably dead by now" Dog said while looking down.

"Kakashi. why does this girl mean so much to you?" Cat asked, stopping right by Kakashi.

"Because she's the daughter of someone special" Kakashi said.

"Who? if you don't mind me asking" Cat asked.

"My sensei" Kakashi said while looking back to the view in front of him.

"I see" Cat said.

"yea. I promised him that I would look after her" Kakashi said while looking at Cat.

Both still had their mask's on.

"come on. we should head back. we don't want stay out all night" Cat said turning around and walking away, leaving Kakashi alone.

'sorry Sensei. sorry Kushina. I couldn't protect your daughter' Kakashi said before following his partner.

 **In naruko's Mind/Dream...**

Naruko was walking down the same sewer that she was in, early in the day. She then came to the end of the halls, to stop in front of the gate. The gate that holds, The Nine Tails. The gate that holds Kurama. The gate that holds her mother.

"Momma? I'm back" Naruko said walking into the gate.

 **"over here"** a loud voice echoed. "coming" Naruko responded. Naruko continued to walk in deeper, only to find a tall woman. She looked like she was in her early 20s. she had dark orange hair, that reaches past her butt. she had on a black Kimono that was up to her knees, showing her beautiful legs. She had the Kimono leaning off her shoulders a bit, revealing some cleavage. The woman had Nine tails sticking out from behind, that was the same color as her hair. She also had red eyes with slits for pupils.

"Mommy?" naruko asked while looking at the beautiful woman in front of her.

 **"the one and only"** Kurama said as she held open her arms, which Naruko ran in and hugged.

"wow. Mommy. you look beautiful" Naruko said admiring her mother.

 **"thank you. I mostly use this form when I'm bored"** Kurama said while rubbing Naruko's back. **"now tell me. what happened since I last saw you. You look more happy"** Kurama asked with a smile on her face.

" I met my cousin. I call him brother though. I also have two friends. one that can make cool things with paper. the other is mostly quiet" Naruko said happy.

 **"I see. do you trust them?** " Kurama asked.

"of couse. there were the first to not hurt me. they also took me in. they even called me... family" Naruko said with tears in her eyes. Happy tears.

 **"good. well enough of that. lets hang out"** Kurama asked with a smile on her face.

"but I need sleep. I won't get up in the morning if I don't sleep" Naruko said. she really wants to hang out with her mother, in this wonderful place.

 **"silly, your already asleep"** Kurama said. **"your body is sleeping. but your mind works forever"** Kurama continued.

"so I won't need sleep?" naruko asked.

" **if you want to sleep. I have no problem with that. But you don't need it. not in her at least"** Kurama said.

"ok" naruko said as she grabbed Kurama hand.

 **"so what you want to do?"** Kurama asked naruko.

"I don't care. surprise me" Naruko said with a smile.

 **"ok. I show you something, you'll never forget"** Kurama said.

 **In the morning of Amegakure...**

"Naru. Naru. wake up. we have a big day ahead of us" Konan said while waking up Naruko.

"5 more minutes" Naruko said with a yawn.

"I guess you don't get no breakfast then" Konan said.

"I'm up. I'm up" Naruko said getting out of bed.

"good. now get yourself ready. you have bed hair" Konan said while looking at Naruko's blonde hair, that was sticking up.

"ok" naruko said as she walked to the bathroom.

 _ **A few minutes of Konan getting the plates ready for Naruko and herself...**_

Naruko came downstairs, wearing Black PJ's and a orange tanktop.

"I'm ready" Naruko said, as she sat down at the table. "where's everybody else?" Naruko asked.

"Pain and Itachi is training. Juzo is still asleep" Konan said. while putting a plate of eggs and becon in front of her. "best not disturb him, when he's sleeping" Konan said while pouring a cup of OJ, and putting it on the table for Naruko.

"Pain was thinking we can stop by to get cloths for you. What type of cloths you want?" Konan asked.

"anything" Naruko said, while chewing

"ok" Konan said.

'I guess I have to pick out the stuff for her' Konan thought to herself.

 **Training room, at Amegakure tower...**

Itachi was sitting down on the floor breathing hard. "damn. I never had to get serious before" Itachi said to himself

'also the sharingan don't work on him for some reason' Itachi thought to himself while looking at Pain who was standing up, with his arms across his chest.

"come on. no time for breaks. I haven't even used my hands yet" Pain said.

"Oh. I'm just getting started" Itachi said, as he got up.

"really? show me something then" Pain said mocking.

"fine. i'll show you something you won't forget" Itachi said before charging at Pain...

 _ **(hope you enjoyed.)**_


	10. Ch:8 First mission

**Amegakure... A few days with naruko living with them...**

Itachi was walking where he was suppose to meet Pain and Juzo, for his first mission since joining the Akatsuki. As Itachi walked into the office. he noticed Pain was sitting behind his desk looking at the profiles in front of him. Juzo was leaning against the wall. Juzo looked at Itachi, than looked away from anger.

"yo. we got a mission. were're to capture the Jinchuriki of the 3rd tails. Yagura" Juzo said.

"when do we leave?" Itachi asked as he pushed some of hair out of his face.

"You both leave now" pain interrupted. "also. i'm having Konan and Naruko come with you"

"why?" Itachi asked, looking at pain.

"i want her to get stronger. She's working great with Konan. But i want her to observe. Konan will be looking out for her. so you don't have to worry about looking out for her while fighting" Pain answered.

"fine" Juzo said as he got his sword. "You better not slow me down" Juzo added while looking at Itachi, making sure not to look into his eyes.

"Juzo. you can leave now. i need to speak to Itachi quietly" Pain said.

"yea yea" Juzo said, before leaving out the office and closing the door.

"Itachi. i want you to kill Juzo, after he fights. Knowing him. he probably go one on one with the beast. let him do that. After he gets Yagura. kill him" Pain ordered.

"sure" Itachi said.

" also give this to naruko" Pain said giving Itachi a Akatsuki cloak. "now hurry up. Naruko and Konan are waiting for you" Pain added.

"yea" Itachi said while looking at the Cloak in his hands. he than walked out the office.

 **downstairs with Naruko, Konan, Juzo, and Itachi...**

Konan and Juzo was both wearing their regular cloths underneath the black cloak with the red clouds. Naruko had on a black skirt that went up past her knees. she had on a orange tube top. she had her long blonde hair tied in a pony tail that went down her back and reaches her lower spine.

"hey Naruko. pain wanted me to give you this" Itachi said as he walked out the front door of the tower.

"what is it?" naruko asked running up to itachi and looking at him confused.

"this" Itachi said as he gave Naruko the Akatsuki cloak.

"oh my god. thank you so much. Konan look. i'm now one of you" Naruko said showing Konan the cloak.

"your not a member yet. You will have one of the 10 rings" Konan said showing Naruko a white ring with the Kenji of (white) on her middle finger of her right hand.

"wow. it's so pretty" Naruko said looking at the ring. "so Itachi whats yours?" Naruko asked Itachi.

Itachi pulled back his sleeve to reveal a Red ring with the Kenji of (scarlet) on his right ring finger.

"wow that one is pretty too" Naruko said looking closely at the ring.

"Juzo... can...i...see..yours?" Naruko asked afraid that he might yell at her or something.

Juzo looked rather surprised that she even asked him. "sure. If it would make you leave me alone" Juzo said while showing her a brown ring with the kenji of (south) on his left ring finger.

"oh. your married" Naruko asked, while konan and Itachi just smiled.

"no i'm not. i have it on this finger because i have to put it on this finger" Juzo said with an angry tone, that made Naruko take a step back. "Juzo saw how she was looking at him.

"look. i have to wear this on this finger because of the meaning of it" Juzo added trying to calm down Naruko.

Konan look at Juzo shocked. Even Itachi raised a brow.

'i guess she can change people. Nagato you was right about her' Konan thought to herself with a smile.

"come on Naruko. put on the cloak. i want to see how it looks on you" Konan said while smiling.

"yea" naruko said putting on the cloak. the cloak came up past her knees just like the skirt she was wearing. The sleeves on the other hand came up to her wrist.

"how i look?" Naruko asked everybody embarrassed, due to it looking like a bath robe on her.

"looks cute on you" Konan said while dusting off some dust of Naruko shoulder.

"Itachi?" Konan looked at Itachi who just nodded.

"when i get stronger. i will have a ring like your's on my finger. It would be awesome" Naruko said.

"can't wait to see that happen" Juzo said sarcastically.

"than i show you what i'm made off. Everyone will know the name Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko said out loud.

Everyone smiled, even Juzo.

"ok kid. I'll help you. i'll help you show the world that you are weaker than me" Juzo started to laugh out loud.

"I don't need help. I don't need help to show these people that you was always weaker than me" Naruko said as she smiled.

'I don't believe it. he's having a conversation. not just that, but a conversation with a child' Konan thought to herself

"oh really" Juzo said.

"yea really" Naruko responded.

"so pick up this sword" Juzo said as he put his sword into the ground.

"you want me... to pick that up?" Naruko stutter.

"yea. show these people that you was always stronger than me" Juzo said mocking.

'come on Naruko. show him what you made of' Konan thought to herself as she continue to watch.

Naruko walked up to the sword and grabbed the handle. "so just pick it up?" Naruko asked.

"yea" Juzo responded.

Naruko than tried to pick it up. Trying and trying. but not a slight movement was made.

"see. told you, you was weak" Juzo said as he pick up the sword as it was like a pen or pencil.

Naruko looked at the ground, trying to hide her face.

"but hey kid. that was the strongest thing I ever saw" Juzo said, while Naruko looked at him.

"I can teach you how to be strong. so you can pick up the best sword in the world" Juzo added, as Naruko smiled.

"thank you Juzo" Naruko said, unsure to hug him or not.

"ok. now that that's out the way. lets get this mission over with" Itachi said, walking up to everybody.

"what do we have to do?" Naruko asked.

"capture someone" Konan answered before Itachi could.

"you can handle that, can you?" Juzo asked.

"yea. I'm the second strongest person in the world" Naruko said, with a smile.

"second? you was just yelling that you was the first" A voice came from behind.

"Pain. what are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

"just here to say bye to Naruko" Pain said as he walked up to Naruko.

"thank you so much Onii-chan for the cloak" Naruko said as she run up to Pain and Hugged him.

"no problem. Just make sure you take care of it" Pain said as he let her go.

"ok. I will" Naruko said.

"you guys better get going" Pain said as he looked at everyone.

"right" Itachi said.

"come on Naru. I show you something cool, while we walk" Konan said grabbing Naruko hand and walking, with Itachi and Juzo behind them.

"bye bye Onill-chan" Naruko said as she turned her head to face Pain, but continued to walk.

Pain just waved.

'I guess she can change people' Konan said as she looked at Naruko who was smiling.

'but in a good way' Konan continued to think.


	11. Ch:9 remerber what you learned

**With Dog(Kakashi) and Cat... at the Hokage office...**

"lord third. we didn't not find Naruko. nor any traces of her"

Dog told Hiruzen.

"what do you think happened?" Hiruzen asked.

"well I believed that someone skilled took her. There's no way that a 6 year old girl would eliminate all traces of herself" Dog answered.

"good. I was thinking the same" Hiruzen said. "I have another request for the both of you" Hiruzen continued.

"what is it Lord 3" Both Cat and Dog answered at the same time.

"I want you to burn down all traces of Naruko's things that are held at her place" Hiruzen ordered.

"yes sir" both responded. "good" Hiruzen said as he sat back down. "you can go now" Hiruzen told them, as they both disappeared.

'sorry Naruko. I got to get rid of all your things. I promise if I see you again. I get you some things that are better' Hiruzen thought to himself.

 **With Itachi, Juzo, Konan, and Naruko...**

"Konan. can you show me that again" Naruko asked, while Itachi and Juzo was walking behind them, both keeping quiet.

"yea. sure. First you have to pass your chakra through your fingers. when that happens you have to just master it into something" Konan answered.

"ok" Naruko responded.

 _Flashback- to when Konan was teaching Naruko some things._

"but I don't want to hit you" Naruko said with sadness in her voice.

'awww. looks like she don't want to hurt people she loves' Konan said to herself. "don't worry Naruko. were doing this to help you. I won't get mad" Konan told her.

"you promise" Naruko asked.

"yea. just come on and try to hit me" Konan said.

"you got it" Naruko said while running towards Konan.

 _Flashback ENDED-_

'looks like Naruko is now able to use charkra' Itachi thought to himself.

"everybody stop" Juzo told everybody, who all looked round, instead at him.

"we're being followed" Juzo said, as he took out his sword from behind his back.

"Konan. protect Naruko" Itachi said as he pulled out a Kunai from his pouch.

"right" Konan said as she put Naruko behind her back.

"I can help. please let me help" Naruko said.

"NO!" Konan said, with anger. Naruko looked at her with her eyes wide open. than she looked down. "sorry" Naruko said with sadness.

Before Konan can say anything, Ninja's pop out of nowhere. Yagura and some of his Ninja's were surrounding them.

"huh. looks like he came to us. Hell it beats the four days walk" Juzo said.

"get out of here. we will let you leave in peace" Yagura told them.

"we're not leaving" Itachi said. 'I can not fail my first mission' Itachi thought to himself.

"verywell. you leave us no choice" Yagura said, as him and all six of his Ninja's said while attacking.

Itachi and two of the Attackers started to fight hand to hand, with some kunais being thrown here and there, the same time Juzo was holding Back Three, while slicing one of them hand off.

"shit. we're fighting one of the 7 swordsman" one of the Attacker said to the others.

After killing the attacker, both Juzo and Itachi charged at Yagura who simply tried to attack.

 **After ten minutes of fighting between Yagura and Juzo with Itachi...**

"Itachi. can you get him in a genjutsu, so I can cut him" Juzo asked, quietly. making sure to not let Yagura know.

"I can't. seems like it doesn't work on Tail beasts" Itachi answered thinking back to when he was training Naruko

 _Flashback- when Itachi was training Naruko..._

"again" Itachi said out loud.

" I can't. It hurts when I try" Naruko said.

"you're not doing it right. You have to focus it to one of the elements" Itachi said.

"I did. but it hurts my body" Naruko responded.

"what is your element?" Itachi asked.

"Konan said I have Wind. She said I might be able to use Fire" Naruko said.

"ok. why not try connecting the elements to your body, instead of outside" Itachi told Naruko, who simply nodded.

"right" Naruko said, as she closed her eyes, focusing her charkra to her body.

"here comes" Naruko said as she charged at Itachi, with some wind rotation in her right hand. Itachi simply moved out the way.

'good' Itachi thought to himself. "now come try that again" Itachi said, while Naruko just nodded.

 **After some training with Itachi...**

"do you know what is gentsu?" Itachi asked. while Naruko just shook her head.

"is when someone put's yopu in an illusion state. everything in the illusion will feel real, but isn't" Naruko just nodded.

"I'm going to teach you how to escape when put in one" Itachi continued. "so that means you can cast Illusions" Naruko said.

"genjutsu. and yes" Itachi said.

"that is so cool" Naruko said while smiling.

"ok. ready" Itachi asked while activating his Sharingan.

"yea" Naruko stood there waiting for the Illusion.

'it doesn't work on her?' Itachi thought, when forcing it on her, which never happen.

"is this the gen...gen...Gentsu or how ever you say it" Naruko asked.

"yea. you might feel a little tired" Itachi told, trying to not tell her that it doesn't work on her.

"wow. it really looks real" Naruko said, while looking around. Itachi than spoke. "I'm going to take you out" Itachi said.

right before Naruko looked back at Itachi. he jumped behind her.

"look over here" Itachi said, while Naruko looked behind her.

"wow. you was just over there, but now your here" Naruko said with amazement.

"I teach you how to get out some other time. I just wanted you to know how it feels to be under Gentsu. your homework is to remember, the difference between the real, and the illusion" Itachi told her, who simply nodded.

"right" Naruko answered with a smile.

 _Flashback ENDED_

"fine. I do this with out your help" Juzo said, as he charged at Yagura.


	12. Ch:10 coming Home Twice?

**After speaking with Itachi and charging at Yagura...**

Juzo run down the middle hold his sword in front oh him, using it as a shield. Yagura just jumped back and release a water jutsu that missed while Juzo ran closer and trying to strike. "stop running, and fight" Juzo mocked.

Itachi and Konan just looked at the amazing skills that Juzo was performing.

Juzo than held back his sword and threw it, like a boomerang. Yagura jumped out the way, while Juzo jumped after him. Juzo grabbed him by the leg and threw him towards the ground, while Itachi was ready for a fire Jutsu.

Yagura got his by the impact head on and landed with a thump. Juzo landed on the floor looking at Itachi.

"LOOK OUT!" Naruko said. but the sword that Juzo threw came toward him and went right through his chest.

"FUCK" Juzo said as he wobbled and landed next to a tree.

"JUZO!" Naruko said as she ran to Juzo who was bleeding non-stop. "I'm fine kid" Juzo said weakly.

"no your not. you have a..." "a sword I know" Juzo finished for Naruko.

"look kid. you are strong. just keep traing and learn how to fight" Juzo said, while Konan looked away. 'wow. I never heard him say anything like that' konan thought to herself.

"I will" Naruko said as she stepped back.

"lets get out of here. I'm sure there's going to be reinforcements on it's way" Itachi said looking at Juzo, than everybody else.

"Itachi. kill me. I don't want to go with them. just end me now" Juzo said with blood trailing down his bottom lip.

"yea. any last word?" Itachi said as he took out a kunai.

"who do you think I am. I don't give no soft speech before I die" Juzo said smiling. a real smile.

Before anyone could say anything, Itachi threw his Kunai and went straight into Juzo head, killing him in seconds.

"come on. lets move" Itachi told everybody while picking up Yagura.

Konan and naruko both Nodded, before jumping into the trees and heading home.

 **Amegakure...**

Itachi, Konan, and Naruko returned home. with Yagura. after telling Pain about the battle, Juzo death, and Yagura capture. Pain decided to get more people.

"Itachi. tell Naruko I want to see here now" Pain told Itachi, who simply nodded.

"Naruko. Pain wants to see you" Itachi told Naruko who was sitting down. "Ok" Naruko said, as she got up and headed to see Pain.

Naruko walked into Pain office and sat down in a chair across from Pain. "did I do something wrong?" Naruko asked with Fear in her voice.

"No no. I just want to tell you something." Pain said as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm going to add some new members to the Akatsuki's" Pain said.

"cool. when can I meet them?" Naruko asked with amazement in her voice.

"that's the other thing I want to talk to you about" Pain said, as Naruko tensed up. "I'm sending you back to Konoha" "NO! please. I get better. I promise I get way better. please just don't send me Back" Naruko said as she began to tear up.

"its not that we don't want you. I need you there. I have someone there that I need. you are the only one who can get this mission done" Pain said looking at naruko.

"ok. when do I go?" Naruko asked.

"6 years. so that means you have 6 years to train your butt off" Pain said with a smile on his face.

"you got it Onii-chan" Naruko said getting up.

"one more thing" Pain said, making Naruko stop and looking at him. "I will never kick you out. your family. also you did a good job with only a few days of training" Pain said, making Naruko smile.

"Now get out of here" Pain said leaning back in his chair again. while Naruko smiled.

 _ **(((- Hey everybody. I hope you like it. I'm going to make the next chapter when Naruko is older and she comes back to Konoha[hidden leaf village] Have any ideas. tell me now. please. the next chapter will come out by 06-12-16. Also I'm making a new story as well. If you read 'Maximum Ride' by James Patterson. the story Plot and ideas will be on the story it self. please just check it out. Anyway. see you later guys. love ya-)))**_


	13. this PT is done

hey everybody. this is wavy. i'm just here to tell you, that this story is done. i'm going to make 'the akatsuki nine tail daughter PT2 next week.

also i wanted to say that Juzo had to die. He did die in the anime, so i had to make him die in this story. i'm sorry that i couldn't make him have a long story.

Anyway. i'm going to have my new story 'wanting 2 forget' coming up today. the first chapter will be up before 11PM. i hope you check it out.

thanks everyone 4 everything.

PS- i'm taking a english class. so i will have my grammar better as well as my spelling.


End file.
